You Are The Space In My Bed
by RabbitHole26
Summary: Looking back on it they couldn't seem to remember how it started, or who kissed whom first, it just kind of happened.
1. take you home without a word

It was a short time after Alison went missing that Emily and Hanna had started sleeping together. Looking back on it, they couldn't seem to remember how it started, or who kissed whom first, it just kind of happened. In the wake of something so horrible, it was nice for them both to feel something that wasn't a negative emotion. They had an unspoken rule: No talking, just sex. In fact, the two of them stopped speaking to each other entirely, except for text messages that would designate where they would meet. It was usually at night and it was anywhere and everywhere that they wouldn't get caught: in the woods, behind the school, or the backseat of Hanna's car in an abandoned parking lot. When they were actually in school, they wouldn't acknowledge each other, since Emily had swimming and her teammates and Hanna had Mona and the jocks. Considering that all of the girls had fallen out of touch the moment that Aria left for Iceland, no one thought anything of their new behavior. Not talking became the new normal, and it was odd to think that neither of them really knew each other anymore, despite the fact that they would end up tangled up together four or five nights out of the week.

After this had been going on for several months, Hanna started dating Sean Ackard, so she broke the rules of "no talking" simply to try to end things with Emily. Sean was her future and who she should be spending her time with, because after all she was Hanna Marin and she was fabulous…and straight. She would do this occasionally; sometimes it would last for a couple of weeks, but most of the time it only lasted for a couple of days. Emily would shrug her shoulders and say "Okay," every single time, knowing that she would receive a desperate plea for her to meet Hanna days later, and the blonde would pin her up against her leather interior like nothing happened. Emily dated a guy named Ben briefly, but for some reason Hanna had started leaving marks on Emily, so she ended up dumping him after a couple of months. Coincidentally, the blonde stopped leaving marks after the break up. If Emily hadn't known any better she would have thought that Hanna did it out of jealousy, but then again that _couldn't_ be, considering she had Sean and her perfect reputation.

By the time Aria came back to Rosewood a year later, Emily and Hanna's rendezvous' had become less frequent, but there were still the occasional evenings, every so often, that they would text each other an address. After Allison's funeral, the two of them had waited until the parking lot had cleared out to talk, and it was Hanna who spoke. "I think that we should stop, um, you know, _meeting_. I mean since we are all becoming friends again," she said, while hugging her arms to her body. "Yeah, I agree," Emily responded nonchalantly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Good. I just… I mean we used to be best friends. And now with this A person out there…" Hanna replied, this time with a softer tone. "I know. But A won't figure out anything. And I missed you, I mean, like actually talking to you. Just as a friend," the brunette clarified, giving the other girl a tiny smile. "Okay, awesome. It's like this past year never happened," Hanna finished, before giving the brunette a small wave goodbye and getting into her car. Emily let out a sigh as she watched the other girl drive off. "Never happened. Great," she muttered to herself.

xxx

It was surprising how easy it was for all of the girls to fall back into their old routines and friendships, especially for Hanna and Emily. Most of the time it did feel like the previous year hadn't happened, but every so often they would remember the countless nights they spent together and wonder what would happen if anyone, specifically A, ever found out. Despite their worry, it wasn't weird or awkward between them, and they were both grateful for that. Hanna was still with Sean and Emily had met Maya, although no one knew about them yet, and it seemed like they really would get away with never having to talk about that fateful year, _ever_. That was the case, until the night that Hanna opened her computer and found pictures of Emily and Maya kissing, courtesy of A. When she figured out that A _hadn't _sent them to Aria and Spencer, her stomach dropped. There was only one reason she could think of as to why she was the only one to receive them. "That bitch has to know," Hanna muttered to herself one evening.

The pictures made Hanna think about what hooking up with Emily had actually meant. In regards to her own sexuality she had never thought it counted, she just dismissed it as something that happened. In all honesty she still wasn't sure what it meant, but she did everything in her power to _not_ think about it and it seemed to work. Now that Emily was clearly into other girls, Hanna wondered if Emily had been in love with her, but quickly kicked herself for being so egotistical. The brunette had never been clingy or romantic; in fact Hanna was usually the one instigating their meetings. Emily was a good friend and had been amazing in alleviating all of the awkwardness that should have been between them. Hanna decided that she needed to try to make Emily comfortable with talking to the girls about Maya, and that she would support her in her relationship.

After the disaster that homecoming was, Hanna and Sean broke up and Hanna was surprised when she didn't feel any sadness over it. The only thing that bothered her were the whispers she would overhear as she walked to class, presumably girls talking about the breakup. The closer she got to her old friends, the angrier Mona would get, and the more her social status would slip. Deep down, Hanna didn't want to care, but all of the whispers still bothered her. She could imagine Alison looking down on her, laughing, and sometimes she could hear her saying, "Oh sweetie, I thought you left Hefty Hanna behind. You became me, but it looks like you're starting to slide back down to where you came from."

xxx

When the girls were stuck in the library after the SAT's were canceled, Wilden had cornered Emily and accused her of being the one who trashed Alison's memorial, as well as having something to do with her death. For Hanna though, the worst thing to come out of his mouth was when he implied that Emily had been in love with Alison, holding up a note that she had sent to her days before Ali disappeared. Hanna had been convinced Wilden was making it all up, so she had yelled, "Give me that!" and snatched the letter out of his hands. She looked down at the piece of paper long enough to see Emily's familiar handwriting and the phrase "Like after we kissed and I thought it might happen again," before she slowly handed the letter to Emily, stunned. "Wait, what?" Spencer blurted out, looking from Hanna to Wilden to Emily with wide eyes. "I loved Alison, as more than a friend. I just never had the chance to tell her in the right way," Emily admitted tearfully to the girls, tucking the letter back into her purse. "Wow," Hanna replied with bitterness in her voice as she stormed out of the library and down the empty hallway. At the same time, Spencer's mom burst in and began to argue with the detective. Aria and Spencer exchanged confused glances as Emily shoved her purse into Spencer's arms, and left the room to go after the blonde.

"Hanna!" Emily shouted down the hallway, her voice echoing among the lockers, which caused Hanna to stop in her tracks and spin around. "Really Emily? Alison? I mean, seriously?" she responded, her voice laced with anger and her eyes starting to tear up. "What? You're the only one who has known about Maya and I the past few weeks, and you were so supportive. Why are you being so weird about me liking a girl now?" Emily questioned, genuinely oblivious to what was wrong. "Did you just pretend I was her? Close your eyes and imagine my hair was a different shade of blonde? That's all it was to you wasn't it," Hanna spat out, balling her fists together. Emily remained silent for a moment as Hanna wiped a tear from her eye that was threatening to fall. "So what if I did pretend you were Ali? Why would you care?" Emily asked, her tone softer, lacking anger. Hanna let out a sarcastic laugh, "I don't know. You're right. I shouldn't," and with that she walked past Emily and back into the library.


	2. i'd never fall for a girl like you

**Thank you so much for the positive reviews and follows! I like feedback, good or bad, just to see what I can improve on or if I should continue a story. Here's the next chapter:**

The next morning Hanna stopped by the Field's house to talk to Emily, and the two walked to school together. "Look I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just angry in general and took it out on you. I don't even know what I was talking about. I blame it on hormones," Hanna apologized, letting out a small laugh. Emily smiled as she said, "It's okay," although she wasn't completely convinced by Hanna's explanation, "I just don't ever want it to be awkward between us. Especially not because I'm gay." Hanna rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face, "Oh, please, it wont be. If there's someone in your life who cares about you, I'm happy. Really," she responded, giving the brunette a playful shove, "And Maya is certainly nothing like Alison." Emily grinned, "You've got that right."

xxx

The school was having a dance-a-thon that weekend to raise money for charity, and while Spencer and Aria were spending the time trying to figure out if Ian had anything to do with A, Hanna found herself dancing with Lucas _because of_ A. Her mother had been dealing with some financial problems, and A was paying her to do little jobs, so she couldn't really say no. During one of the fifteen-minute breaks in between rounds, Hanna pretended that she was off looking for Emily, who had disappeared to call Maya hours ago, just to get a breather from Lucas and everyone else.

Escaping the dance, Hanna made her way to the courtyard for a moment of peace and quiet, but she was surprised when she actually found Emily already sitting there, head down. She plopped down next to the other girl and muttered, "This thing sucks. Did Maya call you back?" Emily raised her head a little bit, but was still staring at the ground when she replied, "No. We broke up." "Oh," Hanna said quietly, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Emily ignored her question and asked, "Why are you dancing with Lucas? You're torturing him. He worships you but you're never gonna look at him that way." Hanna sighed, a frown appearing on her face before she replied, "I know. I just have to. Please don't ask me why." They sat in silence for several moments before Emily looked up to meet Hanna's gaze and spoke again, "Alison did the same thing to me. Makes you feel powerful, doesn't it? She would be proud of you." Hanna looked away, the girl's words hit her like a ton of bricks, and made her wonder what Alison's true intentions had been when it came to Emily. It most likely had been a game to her, and that made Hanna angry. Emily was the most kind and caring person she had ever met and the fact that Ali had messed with her like that was truly heartbreaking. Emily mumbled something unintelligible as she stood up and headed towards the door that lead back into the dance. "Em," Hanna called out in a shaky voice, "Did I…" she wasn't sure if she should say what she was about to, but she felt like she had to, "Did I do that to you too?" Emily stopped walking and looked over her shoulder, shaking her head and replied, "No. I only fall for people I'm close to. And that would have required you to actually speak to me," she paused for a moment before adding, "You know, besides when you were moaning my name in your backseat." With that, Emily turned back around and walked inside, leaving Hanna alone in the courtyard with her phone buzzing. The text read, "Ouch! And people say Emily is the sweet one? I wonder who Alison would be proud of now… – A." After looking around and seeing no one, Hanna threw her phone into the bushes as she began to cry.

xxx

"There you are!" Spencer yelled at Emily the second she walked back inside the school, "Can you please explain this A text?" Emily looked down at Spencer's phone and read the text several times before looking back up at her friend with wide eyes. "Is it true?" Spencer questioned, closing her phone and waiting for a reply. "No!" Emily responded quickly, but Spencer was giving her a skeptical look, "Then why would A send that to Aria and I?" Emily's stomach dropped, she had to come up with some sort of explanation, "Okay, fine. Yeah I did, but she wasn't into it, obviously, it was stupid and we've gotten over it. So please don't ever bring it up again," she pleaded. Spencer's eyes softened, "Of course. I won't say anything."

xxx

Aria came bursting into the courtyard where Hanna was still sitting, trying to compose herself. "Han, I've been looking for you everywhere. Spencer has been trying to find Emily. You need to see this," Aria said, holding up her phone to the blonde. There was a text from an unknown number on the screen, and it said, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, you know Emily kissed Alison, but did you know she kissed Hanna too? - A"


	3. maybe our life's a rollercoaster

**Thanks for the continued reviews/favorites/follows! This chapter is short but I hit a little bit of a writer's block. I should be able to have more coming in the next couple of days, but until then, here is a little bit more:**

Hanna figured that this was it, they were busted and now she was going to have to deal with explaining things to Aria and Spencer, things that she still didn't fully understand herself. Just as she was about to tell Aria the truth, Spencer came flying into the courtyard. "Aria! I think it's time I drive you home. It's getting late," Spencer said, with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Huh? What about this text?" Aria questioned, looking from Spencer to Hanna with confusion. "It's complete crap, just A making stuff up to start something. Can you grab our jackets? I'll meet you at the car," Spencer quickly replied, rolling her eyes for dramatic effect. Aria still looked puzzled, but she shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the coat check. Once she was out of earshot, Spencer returned her gaze to Hanna and spoke, "Look, Emily told me about how she kissed you and you weren't into it. I promised her I wouldn't bring it up again, but I just wanted to say I think it's really cool that you haven't been weird about it." Before Hanna could even respond, Spencer was heading towards the parking lot and calling out, "See you tomorrow!" over her shoulder.

Hanna rushed back inside, scanning the gym trying to catch a glimpse of Emily. Most of the students had already gone home and only teachers and parents were left, cleaning up or standing around chatting. She headed outside and saw Emily at the bottom of the steps, rummaging around in her bag for her car keys. Hanna quickly walked down to the other girl, calling out "Hey!" as she moved. Emily saw her, sighed, and turned in the direction that her car was, but Hanna asked, "Why did you do that? Why did you cover for me when Spencer asked you about that message?" Emily shrugged, remained silent and began to walk towards her car, but Hanna reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "Em, come on" she said, as the brunette turned back around to face her. Hanna was still holding the other girl's hand and had started subconsciously rubbing the back of it with her thumb. Emily looked down at the touch, so Hanna did too, causing her to immediately let go after noticing she was still hanging on. "I know how much your reputation means to you," Emily stated simply, a slight bitterness in her tone. "You didn't have to do that for me," Hanna replied quietly, avoiding eye contact, and rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, I did. I know how it feels when stuff like that comes out when you don't want it to," Emily responded, obviously referring to the pictures of her and Maya that A sent to her parents. She then unlocked her car, got in, and started the engine, but before she drove away she rolled down her window. "Just because we didn't really talk last year doesn't mean I didn't know you, Hanna. Your eyes always gave you away. They still do, sometimes," Emily called out, before rolling her window back up and disappearing into the night, leaving Hanna and her thoughts alone in a parking lot, like she had done so many times before.


	4. i've got a war in my mind

**As always, thank you all for the feedback, it's what keeps me going!**

For the next several weeks Hanna avoided spending time alone with Emily, but they seemed to be fine when all four of the girls were together. She had hoped that after the incident in the courtyard that everything could go back to normal, but her mind wouldn't let that happen. Hanna found herself thinking about Emily constantly: when she would listen to music, when she would daydream in class, when she would try to fall asleep, and every time her phone rang. The worst part of all of it was that Hanna remembered this happening to her before; this was how she felt right before she started dating Sean, who was a distraction.

So she liked Emily. She had always liked Emily, that was never the problem; the problems were the insecurities that prevented her from just shouting to the world that she wanted to be with the girl. Even so, after finding out that Emily had been into Alison, she wasn't even sure if the brunette had ever really liked her in the first place.

Some days the urge to just tell Emily how she felt, and apologize for all of the sneaking around they had done, would be overwhelming, but then something would happen that would make her decide to keep her mouth shut. Like the day that Emily had been telling Spencer about her fallout with Paige. "She's not ready to come out. I respect that, but I don't want to be someone else's dirty little secret. I can't take that step backwards," Emily had said, voice full of confidence, while Spencer commended her on her decision. Even if Hanna told Emily the truth, and the brunette did feel the same way, she wouldn't be ready for the entire world to know about their relationship, and that made her just as bad as Paige.

xxx

Emily starts talking to Samara and when the blonde haired, blue-eyed girl shows up at school during lunch to see her, Hanna has to resist the urge to dump the yogurt she's eating on the girl's head. Sometimes Hanna will see Paige in the distance, frowning sadly as she watches Emily and her new fling, and then realize she has the exact same look on her own face and will have excuse herself from the table. The only good thing about Samara is that she makes Hanna wonder if Emily does have a type after all; one that she would actually fit. Then she remembers that Alison also fit that type, and she also had moments with Emily, and suddenly she doesn't feel so special anymore.

Hanna thinks about talking to someone about everything going on, but she soon realizes she doesn't really have anyone to talk to. Spencer and Aria would tell Emily, or worse, try to get involved and play matchmakers, so they were off limits. Her friendship with Mona was already strained, and this would definitely not be something that she would approve of, considering they were supposed to be "ruling the school." Lucas is a nice guy, but they definitely do _not_ have that kind of relationship where they could talk about something like this. Those seemed to be the only people that she could come up with, and it made her realize that maybe she could use a new friend that was outside her tiny group. So when the new guy, Caleb, starts talking to her in class and after school, Hanna pays attention to him.

xxx

Eventually Caleb asks Hanna out on a date, and she ends up breaking down and telling him everything. She thinks he is a great guy, and she wishes that she wanted to be going out on dates with him, but she doesn't. He takes everything she dumps on him amazingly well, and finally, she has someone that she can talk to about her feelings. Caleb tells her, "Screw Mona, screw what everyone in that school will think. If anyone gives you crap, you stand up to them. Eventually, they'll get over it." He tells her that life is too short, and what's the point of going through it unhappy when you don't have to be, when you can do something for _yourself_ for once. Hanna decides that he's right, and she rather get rejected or made fun of than go on feeling like this, like everything is bottled up inside and one day she might explode.

It's close to two in the morning, several days later, when Hanna finally gets up after not being able to fall asleep, and sneaks out of her house. She texts Emily an address. No explanation, no context, just an address. She wonders if Emily still sleeps with her phone on, and if she does if she will even show up. As she's standing behind their school, it starts to rain, and Hanna doesn't even care that she doesn't have a jacket or an umbrella. Twenty minutes have passed and she wonders if she should just go home, considering Emily would have usually showed up by then. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears Emily call out, "Hanna!" and she see's the other girl slowly jogging towards her. "Are you okay? It's pouring!" Emily questions, but when Hanna doesn't respond, she seems to realize what's going on.

Hanna backs Emily up against the brick exterior of the building and reaches out, slowly, placing a hand on the brunette's cheek. Emily doesn't break their eye contact, she doesn't try to run away, and she doesn't say anything. Hanna takes this as permission and leans in and kisses her, hard. Emily kisses back and they stand there like that for a minute, it all seeming too familiar. Eventually they break apart, and Hanna can tell Emily wants to talk, but she isn't quite sure if she is supposed to. "I just wanted you to know…" Hanna says quietly, but she trails off, unsure of the exact words that would convey what she's trying to say. "I should go home," Emily says suddenly, before she starts walking in the direction she came from without even looking back over her shoulder once. She leaves Hanna alone in the rain, wondering why she always seems to mess everything up so bad.


	5. i want you close, i want you

**Sorry it's been awhile, school has been kicking my butt lately. Thank you for all of the new follows and favorites, and a special thanks to everyone who takes the time to write a review, even if it's just a couple of words. It really keeps me going, if no one likes a story I usually end it sooner than later :)**

**xxx**

Hanna doesn't even bother to ask Emily why she left that night; she avoids her instead and by default that means she has to avoid Aria and Spencer too. During lunchtime she usually sneaks up onto the roof, which is much less creepy during the day, for the record, and she enjoys her alone time. It's when she can sit with her secrets and no one can possibly know what she's thinking about, not even A. If Hanna had bothered to show up to lunch all of those days, she would have heard Emily telling Spencer and Aria how things just didn't work out between her and Samara. She probably would have also heard the three of them express their concern over her avoiding them, and the sad look that would appear on Emily face everyday when she didn't appear at the table.

Most days after school she hangs out with Caleb, and he tries so hard to get her to stop moping around that he actually takes her to the mall and promises to buy her anything she wants, well, as long as it's under thirty bucks. Hanna tells him if she's leaving with something then neither of them are going to be paying for it, but she ends up not being in the mood and the thrill isn't even enough to entice her anymore. She leaves empty handed.

Finally, a few weeks later, Caleb is in the park working on some guys phone and Hanna is looking over his shoulder, pointing at each part and asking what it's for when he snaps. "Enough, Hanna!" he yells, but he still has a playful smile on lips, "I love having you as a newfound bestie and all, but you're driving me crazy." Hanna frowns, hoping that her puppy dog face will work it's magic on the boy. It doesn't. "Talk to your friends. Talk to Emily," Caleb says calmly, before packing up his stuff, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and waving as he walks away.

xxx

Days later, Caleb is sitting in the cafeteria alone, quietly enjoying his lunch when the three girls approach him. When he fails to acknowledge their presence as they stand over him, Aria loudly clears her throat. Caleb slowly looks up to meet their gaze and Spencer immediately questions him, "Where's your girlfriend?" The boy laughs and shakes his head before replying, "Hanna is _not _my girlfriend," and he makes sure to catch Emily's eye when he says it. "Well do you know why she's been avoiding us?" Spencer presses on, arms folded across her chest. "She's not avoiding you," Caleb replies simply, meeting Spencer's gaze for a moment before glancing over at Emily again, hoping she understands what he is implying. Spencer doesn't catch on and rolls her eyes dramatically before muttering "Useless," under her breath as she turns and begins to walk away. Aria shrugs her shoulders and follows Spencer's lead, but just as Emily turns to follow as well, Caleb calls out her name. Emily pauses and looks towards the other two girls, "I'll meet you in class," she says, and they disappear into the hallway.

"You know where she is, don't you?" Caleb asks, but Emily shakes her head no, the concerned look on her face growing more apparent. "Yes you do. Where was your first kiss?" he questions again, but this time Emily's eyes grow large and she stutters with her response, "W-What are you talking about?" Caleb looks amused as he asks her again, "Where did you two kiss for the first time?" and when the brunette doesn't immediately reply, he adds, "Relax, I'm the only one she's told. I'm not telling anyone." It takes Emily another moment before she speaks, "I don't know. I don't remember. It was all a blur…" but the boy cuts her off "Yes you do. You remember. You don't forget things like that." He sees that she is deep in thought, trying to think back to the moment, and when the realization washes over her face, he nods and looks back down at his meal. Emily turns away from him and heads toward the stairs to the roof.

When Emily settles down next to her, Hanna isn't at all surprised to see her, and she keeps gazing at the view from where they're sitting. "For a long time I forgot that our first kiss was up here," Emily speaks, breaking the silence. Hanna had forgotten too, until she had started thinking about Emily again, and now looking back on it, she remembered it well. It had been the first day of school after the summer that Alison disappeared, and it seemed like everyone had gotten over it, it seemed like no one missed her. She had skipped class and snuck up to the roof, only to find Emily already there, feeling exactly how she did. Neither of them had said much to the other, but they both had this mutual understanding of how the other felt. Before returning to class Hanna had hugged Emily, and the brunette had quietly said, "I missed you over the summer," and for some reason when Hanna pulled back and looked into her eyes, she had kissed her. Emily kissed back and it all snowballed after that; days later they had started their late night meetings. Emily speaks again, bringing Hanna back into the present, "Do you ever wonder what we would have spent all those nights doing if you hadn't kissed me?" Hanna lets out a small laugh before she replies, "We probably would have gotten A's in English," and Emily smiles and shakes her head. "But I did. And I kept kissing you," the blonde continues, "It freaked me out." Emily almost immediately responds, "I know," before reaching for Hanna's hand, and finally making eye contact with her. "I really like you," Hanna whispers, to which the brunette again responds, "I know".

Hanna closes the gap between them. A moment later, both of their phones rang.


	6. do you think we'll be in love

**I think this will be the final chapter for this story, I've hit a block for what should happen next, but I knew it should wrap it up at least. I am sorry I am terrible at keeping longer stories going, I'm typically a one or two-shot kind of writer. I hope to write more Hannily soon though, I just need to come across some good prompts! Thanks to everyone who provided feedback. I changed up the format a little bit so hopefully the dialogue is easier to understand! Let me know what you think.**

The girls pick up their phones, only to sigh with relief when they see that it's just Aria and Spencer texting them, asking where they are.

"I guess we should go find them, huh," Emily says as she stands up and offers her hand to Hanna, pulling her up to her feet. The blonde simply nods in response, and the pair head down the stairs, back inside the school. They don't notice that almost everyone they pass seems to be watching them, staring at them as they walk down the hallway, until they reach Spencer and Aria, who immediately pull them into the girl's bathroom.

"Where have you two been?" Spencer immediately questions, while kicking open each stall door, ensuring they are alone.

"And more importantly what is going on with you two?" Aria follows up, holding her phone open so that the two girls can see the picture message that is on the screen.

Hanna immediately snatches Aria's phone and holds it closer to her face, while Spencer passes Emily her phone, which has the exact same picture open on it as well. Hanna's stomach sinks; the photo is clearly of her and Emily, kissing in some parking lot, and the caption reads, "I thought it was just a phase, but it looks like these two are back to their old ways. Enjoy the gossip, Rosewood. I know the old Hanna would. –A".

"A sent that to the entire school too," Aria adds quietly, offering a sympathetic look to both of her friends.

"Han…" Emily immediately starts, handing Spencer back her phone and turning towards the blonde.

"No, it's okay. I don't care anymore," Hanna responds, a little bit sassy, while shaking her head, "Screw A. I'm over caring."

"You don't have to put on a brave face for us," Aria offers.

"I'm not, promise. I'm not going to give A the satisfaction of a breakdown," the blonde replies, reaching for Emily's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"Okay wait, more importantly, you two are like a thing? When did this happen?" Spencer questions loudly, looking at them frantically, but with a smile on her face.

"Honestly, a long time ago," Emily says, a small smile beginning to form on her lips.

"Yeah, this picture is like six months old. Ew, look at my hair," Hanna adds, still analyzing the image on Aria's phone. Aria rolls her eyes and snatches her phone back, receiving scoff from the blonde. The bell rings, and the four girls exit the bathroom, heading towards their respective classes.

"Are you sure you'll both be okay?" Spencer asks, but when Emily and Hanna both nod confidently she smiles and rushes off down the hallway. Emily ends up walking Hanna to her class because she's already late, and it's the chivalrous thing to do anyways, and Hanna holds her hand the entire way. They pass Caleb, who is rummaging through his locker, but when he sees the pair he shoots them a huge grin. By the end of the day, no one seems to be staring at them anymore, and Aria reveals most people were only talking about them because they didn't understand why some random number sent the picture to everyone at the school in the first place. Spencer adds that no one really cared when Emily came out, so A's master plan to humiliate Hanna essentially failed, and honestly, no one was _that _surprised. Hanna thinks about how ironic it is that she used to be so afraid of what would happen if anyone found out, but now that they had it wasn't that big of a deal.

Hanna realizes later, after school, that she hadn't even talked to Emily about their relationship. Just because they had a moment on the roof and now everyone knew about them, she had assumed that meant they were together. But were they dating? Or was Emily still talking to Samara? Did Emily even want a real relationship with Hanna or did she just like hooking up? Before Hanna even had time to fully panic over her questions, there was a knock at her bedroom door. It's Emily, holding a giant bouquet of flowers, and all the blonde girl can feel is relief.

"Too cliché?" Emily questions, holding up the flowers. Hanna shakes her head, only for a second, before wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and kissing her, hard. When they finally break apart, Emily is smiling in a way that Hanna hasn't seen her smile in years.

Hanna doesn't have to say it, because Emily can see in her eyes that she's thinking, "Yeah, I can get used to this."


End file.
